1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling data transmission and reception therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing a data transceiving operation or a call signal transceiving operation selectively.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminal.
Generally, a terminal supported by the communication system CDMA Rev. A is unable to simultaneously perform both a call signal transceiving operation and a data transceiving operation but is able to exclusively perform either the call signal transceiving operation or the data transceiving operation.
Specifically, when a mode for performing a call signal transceiving operation or a data transceiving operation selectively (hereinafter, this mode is named ‘hybrid mode’) is set, if a call signal is received or transmitted in the course of performing the data transceiving operation, the ongoing data transceiving operation is ended and the call signal transceiving operation is then performed.
According to the above described related art, in case that a call signal is transmitted/received in the course of performing a data transceiving operation in hybrid mode, stability of the data transceiving operation is interrupted by the call signal transmission/reception.
Therefore, the demand for a method of performing a data transceiving operation stably in hybrid mode is urgently rising.